Möbius: Next Generation
by Rainbow Tune
Summary: 25 years after the defeat of Robotnik, a darkness approaches Möbius with the threat of burning the planet to the ground. Now in his early forties, Sonic begrudgingly realizes that this isn't his fight, but his children's. His son and daughter take the reins of leading the next generation of Freedom Fighters against this dark force. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue: Demigod

Title: Möbius: Next Generation.  
Summary: 25 years after the defeat of Robotnik, a darkness approaches Möbius with the threat of burning the planet to the ground. Now in his early forties, Sonic begrudgingly realizes that this isn't his fight, but his children's. His son and daughter take the reins of leading the next generation of Freedom Fighters against this dark force, but with his son a wild and uncontrollable force of wind and his daughter a sword toting force of Chaos, are Möbius' days numbered?  
Prologue: Demigod.

Fire.

All Sonic could see is fire.

The burning orange tongues licked at his home, turning the splendor into ash.

Behind him, a tower crumbled and released a plume of black, noxious gas.

But, Sonic couldn't care less about the palace.

He didn't care about the valueless paintings, pottery, vases and other items turning to dust and feeding the flames.

The tapestry from generations gone by; disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Blackened carcasses littered the once sparkling palace.

The unfortunate souls who didn't make it to their families.

Was that the fate of Sonic's family?

Sonic's eyes searched the flaming ruins in panic.

He was in pain.

Pain that only a mate and a father could know.

Where was she?!

Where was his family?!

Gods, give him a sign!

Tears from the smoke mixed with the tears from his emotional wounds.

"AMY!" He shouted, his chest in knots. "AMY!"

Sonic was running around as if he were a headless fool. "AMY!"

"ROSE!" His little daughter with her sweet green eyes.

Dead.

"SPIRAX!" His young son with his joyous and infective laughter.

Dead.

"AMY!" His beloved mate with her gentle ways and loving heart.

Dead.

Pain ripped at his heart and salted the wounds.

No.

The salt came from his free-flowing tears.

"N-n-no." He fell to his knees and felt the flames sting him. "Damn it... Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" The father screamed in rage and suffering.

His family was gone.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Sonic dug at the soil and burnt grass, ripping the last spears of green life from the black.

He heard a scream.

A feminine scream.

Normal Sonic would have rushed to the scene, given the abuser a cocky smirk and a beating.

But this Sonic stayed on his knees, his eyes barred against sight.

He didn't want to see the corpses of his beloved family.

No, he wanted to join them in the painless bliss of death.

"SONIC!"

His ears perked up, searching for the source of the sound.

Another, smaller voice yelled out his other name.

"DADDY!"

Rosealiene?

"DADDY!"

Spirax!

Sonic was on his feet in seconds, running after the only hope he had of saving his family again.

"ROSE!" He yelled, searching for them. "SPIRAX! AMY!"

"SONIC!"

Sonic went faster.

Her voice was the driving force behind his adrenaline.

"Well, well, well. That's quite far enough, isn't it your majesty?" A dark and smooth voice cooed.

What?

Sonic grunted as he hit an invisible wall full force.

Blood spurted from his nose and mouth, but he grit his teeth and ignored the pain.

He yelled over the roar of the fire. "What have you done to my family?!"

The voice chuckled. "Why don't you come and see for yourself, King Sonic?"

King?

How did this voice know who he was?

"The crown in your quills, King Sonic." Sonic's hands flew to the golden crescent sitting in his quills.

"If you want my kingdom, you can have it!" Sonic shouted to the sky. "Just give me my family back!"

"I told you, come find them, King Sonic."

Sonic obliged and ran directly forward.

And into another wall.

He shot back, bloodier than before, but ran to the left.

His nose was broken by another wall.

"Where are they?!" He roared. "TELL ME NOW!"

The voice ignored him.

Sonic slammed into the right wall and pounded his fist into the barrier that separated him from his loved ones.

"So barbaric, King Sonic." The voice teased. "Allowing yourself to become so attached to people. I will never understand you mobians. This is why you are so weak. This is why you must die... Starting with the female and your pups."

Sonic was going insane in the box he was in.

Every time he tried to escape, he slapped into a barrier and blood spurted from his broken muzzle.

His vision was becoming spotty from the loss of blood and his speed was weakening.

The hero was going to die soon.

And his never save his family.

Just like his little sister.

Emily.

Sweet, little Emily, who died because he couldn't reach her in time.

And now, his nightmare was repeating.

"AMY!" Sonic screamed in pure, burning agony.

The tears ran down his muzzle and mixed with his blood.

It stung the wounds and added insult to injury.

"ROSEALIENE! SPIRAX!"

His children.

His mate.

Dying because he was trapped like a rat in a cage.

"MOMMY!" Rosealiene screamed. "DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!"

Amy?

They were hurting his mate?

"Come, King Sonic, come and watch your family die." The voice laughed, freeing Sonic from his prison.

Blood and tears racing down his face, Sonic burst into the clearing.

The flames seemed to respect that place, raging on everything expect for this 4 yard wide circle.

The palace garden.

The willows bent over and formed a canopy, shielding a golden fountain from view of the sky.

Amy had gotten red morning glories planted around the base and the flowers had curled around the base and up around the rim.

Cobblestones paved the way around the fountain and led away from the aquatic structure.

And into the fire.

More flowers spanned in a semicircle behind the fountain in a patch of grass.

And inside the fountain, a golden hilted sword glinted in the sun from inside of the water.

It had been his grandfather's blade and so far, no one had been able to remove it from its final resting place.

But, Sonic was absorbed in what was chained to the fountain.

A royal blue hedgehog with six quills styled like his father's, messy bangs, emerald eyes, a black nose and peachy skin.

And tied next to him, was a pink hedgehog with swooped up pink quills, blue bangs, jade eyes, the same nose and peach skin.

Spirax and Rosealiene, his children.

But where was Amy?

"Spi! Rose!" Sonic shouted, lunging for them.

"Daddy!" Rosealiene cried, tears running down her muzzle and burns on her legs.

"Shh..." The father soothed. "It's okay... Where is mommy?"

Spirax was as crying, terrible burns on his arms, back and legs. "He has mommy! He said he was gonna hurt her! I-I found Rosy and I tried to run, but I couldn't run, daddy! I'm scared and I got burned and I just want MOMMY!"

"It's okay!" Sonic brushed the quills out of his face.

He pulled on the chains and tried to free the children.

Rosealiene screamed shrilly. "MOMMY!"

"What the hell? Why aren't they moving?" Sonic cursed softly.

"Because the bonds are linked to the blade your ancestor left behind." The voice smiled from behind him. "These same bonds hold your mate to my hand, King Sonic."

Sonic whipped around, facing the demon holding his mate hostage.

The being was seemingly made of smoke, a tall, wispy tornado of spinning ash with cyan eyes.

Amy whimpered, hanging from his hand by chains.

These chains were small and tight, biting into her body and drawing blood.

They were made, not for capture, but for pain.

"S-S-Soniikku..." She gasped, a chain against her throat.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled and dashed for her.

"Ah, ah, ah." The devil teased. "Not yet."

Sonic slammed against another barrier, forced away from his mate.

"S-Sonic!" She tried to scream.

The demon laughed at Amy's tears and suffering. "Oh, how cute. You, your mate and your pups are all in tears. How does that feel, your majesty?"

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCK!" Sonic yelled. "Let them GO!"

"Ah, but I am afraid that will never happen, except in death, King Sonic." The demon laughed cruelly. "Now, I think it would be a fitting death to Möbius when the royal family burns in hell."

Sonic felt the chains slink from the ground and wrap around his body, forcing him into the demon's hand.

"DADDY!" He heard Spirax and Rosealiene scream. "STOP PLEASE!"

The demon laughed again. "Oh, this feels wonderful. Having the Queen in one hand and the King in the other. Perfect, isn't it my King?"

Sonic spat a wad of blood and mucus at his captor, who easily dodged it.

"How crude." The demon tisked at the hedgehog King. "Now, now, is that the way you treat your elders?"

"Go to hell!" Amy hissed and winced as the chain tightened on her neck.

"Aw... Did I hurt you, Queen Amy? Forgive me, but where I come from, females don't use such foul language." He eyed the whimpering children. "Especially in front of their pups."

"S-Sonic, please don't worry about the promise. Just stop him, please!" She choked out.

The promise.

The promise that he would never become Dark again.

That's why he didn't turn before.

He was holding the rage inside.

"I-I can't Ame-es." Sonic was shaking. "I promised to you that I wouldn't!"

The demon jiggled the couple's bonds. "What are you talking about? Hmm? One such as YOU cannot kill me, King Sonic."

Promise or no promise, Sonic felt the monster inside raging.

'Kill him!' He growled. 'Kill him and protect your keep!'

"I can't..." Sonic whispered.

'Kill him!'

"Please don't make me. I don't want to hurt Amy or my children." He begged.

Amy screamed as the demon pulled her bonds tighter.

Blood rushed from the cuts in her flesh and dripped onto the stones.

She was in pain, but Amy held back anymore tears and clamped her mouth shut.

The children screamed for their mother, crying wildly.

'Kill him!'

"I can't."

Didn't they know that the demon fed off of their suffering?

Stop crying!

'KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOUR MATE!'

"I CAN'T!" Sonic bellowed in agony, tears running down his face. "I CAN'T RISK HURTING THEM!"

'DO IT!'

"PLEASE, SONIC, PLEASE!" Amy cried. "JUST STOP HIM!"

The demon laughed and tightened Amy's chains. "Such rage, such agony burns through you, Queen Amy. You hate me, and rightly so. But that is what makes you weak."

'Can't I do this without breaking my promise?' Sonic thought. 'If only I had the Chaos Emeralds, I wouldn't need to. But, Knuckles and Tikal have them. Damn it! I forced them to take the Emeralds! I told them we didn't need them anymore!'

He winced as the demon pulled his bonds tighter, drawing even more blood.

Alarms began going off in his head.

He was going to die from blood loss.

"I think," The demon chuckled. "That I will kill your mate, then your pups, in front of you, King Sonic. That will bring out the most... Enriched, agony from you."

Sonic's eyes went wide and the demon pulled on Spirax and Rosealiene's bonds.

They screamed as the chains crushed against their small bones.

"STOP!" Sonic yelled, struggling against his chains.

They tore into his flesh and more of his blood stained the stones crimson.

He had to reach his children, even at the price of his life.

"MOMMY!" Spirax yelled.

"DADDY! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Rosealiene sobbed.

But, Sonic was already losing the fight.

His movements became less frequent and his vision was becoming blurry.

He couldn't even see his children anymore.

All he could see, was the demon.

Laughing at the family's suffering.

Then, his eyes closed for what could very well be the last time.

"DADDY!"

"SONIC!"

Through her tears, Rosealiene saw a golden light emanating from the fountain.

She gazed at the light and her brother did the same.

Why did she feel safe, protected by this ray of sunshine?

Was it her father?

The demon was distracted with Amy and her insults for killing her mate.

He didn't notice the ray becoming stronger and pure.

But, he did notice when it curved and sliced off his right arm.

The demon exclaimed in fury as the arm that held Sonic fell to the ground and vanished.

The bonds holding the family became smoke and freed them to awe at the gold light, that disappeared seconds later into the fountain.

"Damn you, old fool!" The demon shouted, holding the stump where his arm used to be. "Even in death, you defy me!" He turned to the hedgehog family. "Mark my words, Queen Amy and King Sonic. I will return! I will have Möbius and I will have what truly belongs to me again!"

Most of his right side was marred with gold veins, rushing for his heart.

If he even had one.

The veins seemed to worry the demon, who surged into the sky as a plume of smoke.

The fire that raged the castle suddenly extinguished itself, no longer having a master to feed it.

Amy ran to her mate, who was lying on the ground shaking. "Sonic! Sonic, please be okay..."

Spirax sped over to his father and mother. "Mommy? Why isn't daddy up?"

Amy put her arms around her son, ignoring the sting. "Shh... It's okay, Spirian. Daddy's just hurt is all. He-he'll be fine. Where is Rose?" She searched for her daughter.

She was pawing around in the fountain water, seemingly looking for the golden light that had saved them.

"Rosealiene? What are you doing?" Amy asked, gently trying to roll Sonic into his back.

"I saw the light come from this sword, Mommy!" Rosealiene said. "I think I can almost pick it up!"

Amy wanted to tell her daughter that only Sonic's ancestor was able to lift that blade, but she also didn't want them to see Sonic in this state.

"Spirax, go help your sister." He tried to protest. "NOW!"

Running back to the fountain, Spirax leaned over the rim and dug his gloved mitt into the water. "I can't reach it!" He declared to his sister, who had given up on her attempts to reach the blade.

"Ngh..." Sonic moaned as he came to.

"Sonic!" Amy gave him a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Sonic tried to focus on the pink female wavering in front of his eyes. "A-Ames?" He whispered, his throat burning from the smoke. "Wha-Where are the kids? Where is that thing?!"

"Here Rose!" Spirax was saying. "Put your hands in with mine, maybe we can reach it like that!"

"I told them to reach that blade in the fountain." Amy whispered in his ear. "I don't want them to see you like this. And the 'thing' is gone. He left after some weird light came out of the fountain."

Her mate had stopped listening after "this."

Sonic frowned. "No one can reach it. It's impossible." He winced.

The pain from his wounds was coming at him full force and he moaned. "Damn... I overdid it, didn't I?"

Amy gave him a smile through her tears.

If he could make snappy remarks about his age, he was going to live. "You aren't 16 anymore Sonic. You should know that by now."

Sonic winked. "Wish I could be. It wouldn't hurt so much."

"That's because you had a thicker skull back then." Amy said, treating his wounds with the small amount of healing talent she had. "Even a missile couldn't crack it."

Sonic noticed Spirax and Rosealiene whispering to themselves, their backs turned to their parents.

"Hey!" He yelled. "What are you doing?"

They squeaked and turned guiltily around. "N-Nothing." Spirax lied unconvincingly.

"Right." Sonic scoffed hoarsely. "What did you do?"

The twins looked at each other.

"You promise you won't get mad?" Rosealiene said into her feet.

"We promise Rosy." Amy smiled gently. "Now, what happened?"

"Um... Well, it was Spi's idea! He said we could take it out together and it came out and it broke and and turned into two and—. WHAAAA! I didn't want to break it but it did!"

Sonic and Amy gasped at what the twins were holding in their hands.

Not only had the taken their ancestor's blade out of the fountain, but it had split into two identical swords.

#### {AN}

Hey! I'm starting another story!

Again!

This time, it's about the next generation of Freedom Fighters and their struggle against a dark force that can, CONTROL FIRE?!

How original, me.

Lol.

Anyhoodles, this is just a prologue to the real story, which takes place sometime after Shadow is dethroned.

But, in my story, Shadow escaped his prison with Rouge's help and hasn't been seen since.

Mystery!

This is about the only chapter where Sonic is involved so deeply, because he's old now and no fun.

XD, I can hear him cursing at me.

Yay! Amy has healing powers!

Wheeeeeee! (Spins around in my father's desk chair.)

Emily's dead. :( makes me unhappy, but adds to Sonic's agony at the beginning!

Btw, I own all fan children that appear in this story, but if you want to, I have spots for more.

Just put your fanchild's bio in your comment and I'll review them as I go along!

Rosealiene: Like this story?

Me: SILENCE!

Example Bio.

Name: Rosealiene Sega.

Age: 14

Parents: Sonic And Amy.

Power: Super Speed and half of the Chaos Blade.

Species: Hedgehog.

Best Friend: Caramel The Fox/Rabbit hybrid.

Worst Enemy: Anyone who pisses her off.

Relatives: Sonic and Amy, parents. Spirax Sega, twin brother. Arianna Sega, little sister. Scourge The Hedgehog and Rosy The Rascal, uncle and aunt. Toxin The Hedgehog, male cousin. Rosemary The Hedgehog, female cousin. Milo Sega, ancestor.

Outfit: Blue capris, pink and white sneakers, white gloves, a pink ribbon acting as her belt, blue jacket and blue goggles.

Misc. Anything else I should know?

Also, Spirax's real name is Spirian, which explains why Amy called him that.

SonAmy children spots are filled.

Try a different couple!

Bear.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ (Rwarer.)


	2. Sins, part one

Title: Möbius: Next Generation.  
Chapter One: Sins, part one.

The metal blade collided with another, weaker metal, resounding with a high pitched ting. The female drew back and gripped the hilt with both hands.

"Rosealiene!" Her teacher called. She looked up, annoyed. "Mind your stance! It's too fluid!" He informed and went back to his tea.

Rolling her eyes, Princess Rosealiene Sega solidified her stance by bending her knees more and parried her opponent's attack with grace and ease. Sliding her blade around his, she hooked her hand around his wrist and bent it.

He yelped, surprised, but refused to let go of his sword. He tore his wrist out of her grip and went into a defensive stance, his knees bent, his right hand on his blade and his left free to ensnare her if she was foolish enough to charge at him.

Rosealiene didn't fall for it and circled her opponent, both hands on the hilt, even though her teacher thought it looked barbaric.

He could eat it at this point. Rosealiene was winning with this grip.

Her opponent, tired of her circling, launched for her, bringing his blade to meet hers.

Instantly, Rosealiene brought her blade down as he slashed at the airspace she had once occupied and his sword was forced out of his hand. "Et tu, monsuir?" She purred, aiming her blade at his neck.

At first he looked shocked, but slowly began to chuckle. "Ah, you have got me, mademoiselle. I accept this honorable death. Oui. But I must say, your French is becoming very... What is the word? Beautiful to my wounded ears." Her opponent sighed in his accented voice.

Rosealiene smiled. "But monsuir, I fear that I cannot allow you to woo my feminine heart with your sweet words and silver tongue. I am sorry." She said in French. "Forgive me, but I bid you adieu!"

They both burst into laughter and Rosealiene sheathed her blade, collapsing under the force of her laughs. "That," Rosealiene gasped in between gasps for air. "Was soooo cheesy!"

"Oui." Her friend said in English. "But, you are very good at speaking the French language." He clapped. "Brava." Giggling, Rosealiene took a mock bow, until she saw her teacher coming down the steps, his look stern but pleased.

"Well done, Rosealiene." The golden fox said. "You have advanced... Even with that barbaric grip your father taught you."

Rosealiene giggled and helped her friend to his feet. "Thank you, honored teacher. Jacques was good too, wasn't he?" She said, helping dust the coyote/rabbit hybrid off.

Jacques blushed and rubbed behind his head. "Eh, I am not as wonderful as the Princess, that is for sure, but I can defend myself from the enemy. As long as it is not Princess Rosealiene, of course."

Jacques D'Coolette was a bashful yellow coyobitt with blue eyes, rabbit ears, a black nose and a furry muzzle. Unlike his father, who at his age was notorious for not wearing pants, Jacques wore a light blue jacket with tan pants, white gloves and black shoes.

Rosealiene was an adventurous teen with swooped up pink quills, blue bangs, peachy skin on her arms, muzzle, stomach area and inside her ears and pink legs. She wore a short blue jacket that showed off her well toned stomach, blue capris with a large pink bow acting as her belt, pink sneakers, white gloves and blue goggles.

The teacher chuckled. "You will make a wonderful captain of the guard one day, Jacques. Just like your father, no doubt."

"He will, if he can keep his hands off of my daughter." Sonic said from behind.

Rosealiene spun around and leaped on the blue figure. "DADDY!" She squealed.

King Sonic caught the teenager and winced. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I missed you." Rosealiene pouted and got out of her father's arms. "You were gone for so long."

"I just saw you at breakfast."

"That was SIX HOURS ago!"

Sonic rolled his eyes but gave his daughter a warm smile. "I love ya too, Rose." He chuckled, running his fingers through her blue bangs lovingly.

Rosealiene giggled and dragged Jacques forward. "Did you see me beat Jacques into the ground?"

Jacques blushed deeply. "I am not embarrassed to be defeated by Princess Rosealiene, she is a masterful swordsman. Er... Woman."

Scowling, Sonic crossed his arms and growled. "You sure don't look it. Why are you blushing?"

The boy blushed even deeper. "I am embarrassed to be speaking to the Royal Majesty, King Sonic, so familiarly. Even if my father is the capitain of the royal guard, I am still embarrassed to be so close to the royals."

Rosealiene tugged his arm playfully. "Are you kidding, Jacques? You're my best friend!" She thought. "Male friend. Caramel is my bestie. Sorry, Jacques."

Rosealiene spoke of Tails and Cream's 12 year old daughter, Caramel Prower, a cheery and loud fox/rabbit hybrid with two tails, tan fur, blue eyes and a pink sparkly megaphone she carried with her everywhere.

Sonic groaned at the mention of her. Caramel and Rosealiene often got into trouble for their antics around the palace whenever the Prowers came to visit.

He loved Caramel, but she drove him up a wall.

And worse, the Prowers were coming for a visit that week.

Rosealiene heard his groan and pouted. "Hey! Caramel is my best friend! Don't diss her!"

"I'm not." Sonic sighed. "I'm just anticipating disaster."

"What disaster?!" Rosealiene cried.

Sonic gave Goldenglow a knowing look and he gave him one right back.

Everyone knew that Caramel and Rosealiene were a disaster waiting to happen.

XXXX

"Chaos Control!" The male black and crimson hedgebat shouted, his hands glowing with a red aura.

His twin sister dodged his bolt of energy by flying and landing with a handstand. She swirled her legs and kicked a crescent of crimson at him, which he avoided.

The female floated upward and her hands began to glow with an aura similar to her brother's. "CHAOS CONTROL!" She bellowed, releasing another, more powerful semicircle.

What she didn't know, is that her brother had used Chaos Control to create a barrier against her power.

The spells negated each other with an earsplitting bang, causing the female yelp out an, "OW!" and clamp her hands over her ears.

The male winced and covered his own delicate ears. "Mist!" He yelled over the ringing. "Are you okay?"

Mist nodded weakly and then laughed. "Dad's gonna kill us, Haden. We should have NEVER done that."

XXXX

The young hedgelet squealed in her mother's hands.

"Weee!" The child giggled, kicking her tiny feet.

Amy laughed with her daughter.

The older female knew that the baby was trying to run like she had seen her father do so many times before.

The baby was blue, like her father, with pink stripes, soft peachy skin and vibrant jade eyes.

Her name was Arianna, or "Defiant Light," for her strong heart and sweet personality.

"You can't run without your shoes, Aria!" Amy smiled, holding up a pink pair of sneakers, similar to the ones Rosealiene wore.

Ari held her hands out for the shoes and babbled, "Shoes! I wan shoes!"

"Well." Amy handed her the shoes. "Since you asked so nicely."

XXXX

Caramel was excited.

Tomorrow was her favorite day, the Chaotic Convergence Festival.

Filled with parades, games, a chance to see all of her friends again and noise.

Caramel loved noise.

She craved it.

The silence scared her.

It reminded her of being alone.

That's why whenever things got too quiet, she would screech something random into her megaphone like, "POPCORN FEET!" and start a conversation.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, DAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!" Caramel yelled, poking her father, Miles "Tails" Prower, who had become deaf to her screaming over the years.

Her father sighed and tried to focus on the orb in his hands. "Yes, Caramel?" He muttered.

"Where's Chocolate?" She asked cutely, curling one of her rabbit ears around her hand.

"You know where he is. In the living room." Miles sighed, the lines on the orb becoming blurred as Caramel waved her hand under the light.

The family was taking a Skytrain to Möbius City and occupying the VIP section was Miles himself, his pregnant mate Cream and their eight children, starting with the oldest, 12 year old triplets Chocolate and his sisters, Caramel and Maple. Then, 10 year old twins Skylar and his sister Cheesecake and the 6 year old triplet girls, Autumn, Spring and Summer.

The VIP section was composed of a large living room, two bathrooms, three spacious bedrooms and a private dining room.

One day fare for the section cost around a hundred thousand rings and the Prowers had been on the Skytrain for about three days.

Do the math and figure out why Sonic was paying for it.

"Daddy?" Caramel asked and Miles looked up. "When are we gonna get to Möbius City? It's so quiet on this train..." She trialled off ominously.

Miles eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his ears.

He knew what was coming.

Caramel whipped out her megaphone and screamed, "I HAVE MILK IN MY FACE! YAAAAAYYYY!"

In a second, Cream ran out of the bathroom where she was throwing up and whipped her head side to side, looking for Caramel's screaming form.

The six year old triplets poked their heads out of the living room area and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Cara-Cara!" Cream huffed, planting her hands on her hips in agitation. "How many times have I told you to NOT scream on the Skytrain?"

Caramel spoke through the megaphone, "Once."

"And how many times do I need to tell you?" Cream sighed.

"Once..." Caramel said, pouting and defeated.

The tan fox/rabbit hybrid sat on her father's lap and gave him a puppy look.

Whenever she got in trouble, Caramel always turned to her father to protect her.

"Aw, come on Cream." Miles said, pointing to Caramel's face. "She's sorry, aren't you?"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Caramel's brother, Chocolate screamed from the living room. "WHY DOES SHE GET OFF ALL THE TIME?!"

XXXX

Spirax ducked and his sister when flying over his head, screaming.

"Hey, Sis." He sighed, helping her out of the flower bed.

"How did you hear me coming?" Rosealiene groaned, shaking dirt out of her quills.

"You shouldn't yell out 'bonsai trees' when you sneak attack someone." Spirax pointed out.

"Point taken." Rosealiene said, jogging alongside her brother.

Spirax, just like Rosealiene, hadn't changed his hairstyle much, mostly because his quills would just revert to his normal, messy style in a matter of days.

His quills were still styled like his father's with messy bangs and held out of his face with a pair of blue goggles.

In fact, almost everything about of him was blue.

He wore a long blue coat that came to his knees, blue pants, a blue shirt, blue and white gloves and similarly colored shoes and possessed the same speed as his father and sister.

"So," Rosealiene hummed. "You excited about the festival tomorrow, bro?"

"Sure." He muttered. "Why not?"

"Jerkface. I hate that you're so confident." She huffed and waved to her mother who was sitting on the fountain with baby Arianna. "Mom! Ari!" She squealed, hugging her baby sister.

Even after turning 37 and having three children with their father's speed, Amy still retained her youthful appearance, but also matured by allowing her cherry pink quills to grow down to her tail and not wearing too much makeup aside from soft pink lipstick and a dab of concealer here and there.

The concealer was mostly to cover the scars from all those years ago.

"Good afternoon, you two." Amy smiled and playfully ruffled Spirax's bangs. "When are you going to cut these, Spirian? They look messy."

Spirax crossed his shining eyes. "Bleh, that would be tragic. TRAGIC!"

Amy chuckled. "Your sisters have better bangs than you and they have more quills."

To prove her mother's point, Ari held up one of her long pink and blue quills and giggled.

"What?" Spirax pouted. "I can't have bangs now?"

Meanwhile, during their conversation, Rosealiene was tossing Ari in the air and catching the child before her mother discovered her game.

"I never wanted you to have bangs, but your father said, 'Oh no, let him have bangs if he wants them.'" Amy sighed.

"Remind me why that's a bad thing?"

Amy sighed again. "Never mind, Spirian."

Then, she noticed Ari in the air and squealed. "Put Ari DOWN, Rosealiene!"

Rosealiene pouted and ceased tossing the hedgelet into the air. "Sorry, mom."

"Giving me a heart attack..." Amy muttered and reached for her daughter again. "Come on, give me back Aria. She's special and a wonderful bottle of magic."

"And we're not?" Spirax flashed his mother a smirk.

"Exactly." Amy said, smoothing Ari's white sundress.

Amy hadn't, for some reason, noticed that she and her daughter were wearing the same sundress and white flower in their quills, giving Ari the look of a blue and pink miniature version of her mother.

"Aww..." Spirax cooed. "Ari looks like mom! She looks old!"

Amy compared herself to her daughter.

"Oh, be quiet Spirian." She huffed.

XXXX

The Prower children were snoring on the couch and floor, exhausted from their long trip when the Skytrain reached the outer reaches of Möbius City.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Tails?" Cream sighed as she gazed out of the window.

"What?" He chuckled. "That our kids are sleep?"

Cream smiled and elbowed him. "No... Well, yes. But I mean the city."

The setting sun turned most of the buildings the color of grapefruit and just added to the serene feel the Prowers loved about Möbius City.

"Yeah... It's so... Beautiful." He pulled her close and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Just like you."

Cream giggled. "When did we become mushy like that?"

"When we turned 30." He laughed.

XXXX

Black leather bodysuit, black boots, gloveless hands, violet eyes, peach muzzle, black nose, no ears, red dreadlocks floating in the wind as she ran into the throne room.

Her name, Lien-Da.

"Master?" The red echidna kneeled. "You wished to see me?"

"Ah. Lien-Da. There you are." The devil purred, nursing his 10 year old wound. "Do you know what tomorrow is, my dear Lien-Da? Hmm?"

Lien-Da nodded. "Yes, the first day of the Chaotic Convergence Festival. It is a grand celebration in Möbius City, what with their parades and speeches and such."

Her master laughed. "Good, good. Now, tell me, my dear Lien-Da, is the just and wise King Sonic speaking at these festivities?"

"But of course, Master." Lien-Da said, confused at what he was getting at.

"Good. Perfect." Her master winced as his golden wound pushed against his healing.

"Master!" Lien-Da cried, lunging for him, but being forced back by a barrier.

"Do not concern yourself with my health, my dear Lien-Da." He growled. "Just bring me the Guiding Star and open the gate. I will force this planet onto its knees... Yes, I will."

Lien-Da nodded. "I will inform the soldiers an—."

"NO!" Her master screeched. "You will not! I will send one of my own to dispose of the royal family and Freedom Fighters. YOU will take the Star and bring it to me. Do you understand? I must have the Star or I will never be able to leave this realm!"

Lien-Da bowed. "But, of course, Master. I will leave at once."

"Then do so." He snarled dismissively.

XXXX {Later that night in Möbius City Palace.}

Rosealiene was choking inside of her closet.

The air was so thick and filled with smoke, the child realized that she would be safer in the blaze.

'Blaze?' She thought childishly. 'My auntie is named Blaze...'

She coughed into her white glove and felt something warm in her palm.

Blood.

She squeaked.

Where was her daddy?

Her mommy?

Even her annoying and yucky twin brother?

Were they playing a game...?

Rosealiene couldn't remember.

She coughed again, this time getting more blood into her glove.

'I'm scared.' She remembered suddenly. 'I ran into the closet because of the screaming.'

The child began to gasp.

She was getting dizzy.

"Rosy!" Her ears perked up.

Was that her brother?

"Rosy! Wh—Where are you?!" He yelled again, this time coughing in mid-sentence.

"Spi!" She yelled, trying to force her door open. "I'm in the closet! It—Ow! Won't open!"

"Stand back!" He shouted and Rosealiene slid back into the wall.

She cried out as a blue ball crashed through the door, spraying her with splinters.

"Why would you break the door?!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna tell daddy!"

Spirax ignored her threats and grabbed her hand. "The castle is on fire! We have to get out!"

Fire?

She screamed as the flames burned her legs and the hem of her dress.

Quickly, Spirax ran through the burning remains of their home, hoping that his speed save them.

But, the boy felt a uncharacteristic tightness in his tiny chest.

His legs gave out as the burns he had sustained earlier forced pain into his body.

He stumbled, but kept his frightened sister under him.

"Spi? W-What's wrong?" She whimpered.

"I can't run." He gasped. "My legs won't work."

Rosealiene saw him nodding off, slipping into darkness.

And felt the sudden urge to go with him.

When she next opened her eyes, it was because she heard her mother scream.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILDREN?!"

Rosealiene never knew that her mother could raise her voice like that.

The next voice chilled her to the bone. "Now, now, my dear Queen Amelia—or do you prefer Amy? I do not recall... Oh, well..." He hummed, seemingly laughing at the female.

Even though he was being as polite as the diplomats that often came to visit her father, something about his voice scared Rosealiene.

"I have saved them—do not look so surprised!—from dying in the tragic blazes that have killed so many already." He tisked. "Such a shame, My Queen, but fortunately, the royal Sega family lives on!"

Rosealiene finally located her mother, dangling from a black tornado's clawed hand, small chains forcing her to look at him.

"Mu-Mommy." The child coughed hoarsely.

Then, the images flashed before Rosealiene's eyes.

Screaming for her mommy, her father running to them, failing to free them, him being captured.

Bleeding.

Saying something about a promise.

Almost dying.

Dying.

Dying.

Her daddy.

Her invincible daddy.

Dead?

No.

No.

"STOP!" 14 year old Rosealiene shot up in her bed, her peaceful slumber destroyed by that nightmare.

She gasped for air, her lungs starved and her muzzle wet.

Great, she had been crying again.

Or, she could have been sweating, Rose couldn't tell.

Knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Rosealiene got out of bed, slipped on a pair of socks and went into the hall.

She bumped into her twin brother, Spirax who glared at her before seeing the look on her face.

"You had the dream too?" He asked and Rosealiene nodded.

The twins both let out a heavy sigh.

"Wanna sandwich?" Rosealiene asked.

"Sure." Spirax sighed, motioning for her to follow him into the kitchen.

On the way, they passed their father's office and heard him pacing inside.

"What's up with daddles?" Rosealiene asked quietly.

"You know that dad can't sleep much anymore." Spirax whispered. "Not since mom almost miscarried Ari."

Rosealiene raised an eyebrow confusedly. "I thought Ari was born premature."

"Whatever. Same dif."

"No, different dif." Rosealiene huffed, crossing her arms and facing him. "Miscarriages happen when a pup is young and dies inside the mother, premature happens when the pup is born too early."

"Sounds like same dif." Spirax crossed his arms, copying his twin's stance.

"Different dif!"

"Same."

"Different!"

"Same!"

"Different!"

"What are you two doing up so late?" King Sonic asked sternly, emerging from his office and crossing his own arms.

The twins screamed and Rosealiene launched herself into Spirax's arms.

"Daddy!" Spirax smiled plasticky. "What's up?"

King Sonic narrowed his eyes but shook his head playfully. "Again, what are you two doing up so late?"

Spirax dropped Rosealiene back onto the ground, making her squeal.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted before Sonic shushed her.

Sonic rolled his eyes, showing off the signature attitude that his children had inherited. "For the love of Aurora, I just put Ari to sleep! Geez."

"Oh..." The twins sighed. "Sorry."

King or not, Sonic couldn't control his own children from running amok around the castle at 2am.

Sure, he could destroy robot armies by the dozen, or take down water gods and save ancient civilizations, but raising kids?

Yeah, right.

He noticed their puffy eyes and kneeled until he was level with them.

"Hey," the father asked gently. "Why have you two been crying?"

They shuffled awkwardly. "No reason." Rosealiene said unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh." Sonic smirked. "And I'm Princess Peach. Spill."

Spirax sighed. "We had the dream again." He muttered.

Instantly, Sonic softened. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know." He apologized.

Rosealiene shrugged and whispered. "It's cool dad. It's just a dream, right?"

"But you've never had it since you were five." Sonic pointed out, shepherding the twins inside of his office and into the chairs.

"Yeah well... Uncle Silver always says that certain dreams happen at certain times for certain reasons." Rosealiene said, sliding into the cushy blue chair.

"I've never heard you say 'certain' more times than when you were lying to me." Sonic joked.

"Maybe it's just stress." Spirax said thoughtfully.

Sonic snorted as he massaged the wrinkles around his eyes. "I'm sorry. What do YOU two have to be stressed about, exactly?" He muttered, a worry headache coming on.

"What does THAT mean, dad?" Spirax huffed, crossing his arms. "We have school—"

"Which is out for the summer." Sonic interrupted, sticking a finger in the air.

"We have pubic appearances to keep up." Rosealiene interjected, much to her father's amusement.

"When have you two ever cared about that?" He shot back, adding another finger to his tally.

Spirax thought. "We worry about Ari." He said triumphantly.

Sonic bit back a laugh. "I," he chuckled. "Worry about Ari, you, your devil sister, your mother, Möbius City, Möbius as a planet, the Galactic Federation Peace Treaty—I could go on forever, but I'd rather not—your aunt, Sally, your uncle, Khan, your psychopathic cousin, Juli-Canna, the Prowers and their fifty million kids, your—"

He noticed their blank stares.

"Merr..." The father choked and coughed awkwardly. "What do you two have to worry about, is my point."

"Certainly not a grocery list of sh—" Rosealiene began.

"Do not finish that sentence." Sonic warned.

Spirax, smirking like an idiot, jumped into the conversation. "She was going to say, sugar honey iced—"

"SPIRIAN, ROSEALIENE, STOP TALKING." Sonic thundered.

They did.

Sonic sighed again. "Look, I know you two have had it rough since that... THING... Attacked us. And I know you fear that Ari will have to go through it too, but I promise you, I will keep you all safe. That is my promise as your father. Okay?"

XXXX {Princess Rosealiene Sega's bedroom. The day of the Chaotic Convergence Festival.}

Remembering her father's kind words, Rosealiene whimpered as her handmaidens tied her halter tightly.

"Sorry, Princess." One apologized, tying the white ribbons into a tight bow. "We're finished though, and you look beautiful."

Rosealiene opened her eyes gingerly and smiled at the girl smiling back from the mirror.

She had on a bright cyan blue sleeveless ballgown with the white bow sticking out from her back, silver flats and hairband replacing her goggles.

Her blue bangs had been styled so that the left half was behind her silver tiara and the right was bedazzled with chaos emerald shaped hair clips.

"Well," Sonic said from the doorway. "My little girl looks so cute, I can't even recognize her."

Rosealiene spun around and jumped into her father's arms. "Daddy!" She squealed. "You look good too!"

Sonic smirked as he looked at the red shoulder cape that was mainly his only clothing.

"Uh-huh." He laughed. "We're gonna be late for my speech."

Rosealiene stuck her tongue out at the thought of her father speaking. "Dad, you can't make a speech. You barely did it when Airi was born three years ago."

Sonic laughed at the memory of his trembling form as he announced the birth of his second daughter.

"Nice, sweetie." He said, kissing her cheek lightly and gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

XXXX

Tails shuffled his family through the crowd of anthropoids celebrating the Festival.

"Hands, kids." Cream said, holding onto the younger triplets and Skylar, who was often considered the baby of the family. "We don't want to get lost."

Chocolate and Caramel ran ahead, playing tag with their family and any of their friends they ran into.

Sonic and his family prepared for the opening of the Festival with excitement.

The guards prepared for the rowdy, but peaceful, party that would follow.

No one prepared for what would come to be.

{AN}

BETCHA THOUGHT I'D GIVEN UP, HUH?!

Liars, all liars!

Anyhoodles, this chapter was going to be longer, thank god it wasn't, but I shortened it down for clarity's sake.

It's taken me a month, and it will show, so don't hate on me TOO much.

Difference from the last chapter is that that one was super dark and this one was humorous and light, such is the fact that this is a light and funny story most of the time.

Satire galore!

Lol.

So, you've been introduced to the Prower and Sega families, but that's just the beginning!

And Lien-Da, who's a sycophantic lackey.

Dun, dun, DUNNNNNN!

Keep calm and Fluttershy on!

So, I've decided on a name for most of my fan children, since none of y'all care enough to submit one...

Grr...

My favourite?

Juli-Canna, who will be showing up next chappy along with the Solaira Freedom Fighters children.

Fun Fact: Jacques was MY idea of a name for Antoine and Bunnie's son. I didn't get it from Archie, considering that in his first appearance, his name is Jacque instead. I would never copy anything from... Them...

Now, about Tails and Cream's kid's names.

Whoa, that was confusing...

Chocolate and Caramel, kinda self-explanatory, Maple was harder because originally, she didn't exist, which is why we don't hear anything from her.

CX I'm so sorry, Mape.

Skylar and Cheesecake came from, duh, the sky and Cream's pet Chao, Cheese.

And the triplets, who stop at nothing to get their older siblings in trouble, come on, it's hard making up names.

But I like the way they came out.

Fun Fact: Spirax and Rosealiene are twins, born less than five minutes apart. But, they were born on two completely different days. How is this possible?

Figure it out, because I have no idea myself. XD

So, I think that was it!

I'll ramble later on but I'm sleepy right now.

Peace out!

Cat-bear.

ʕ •3•ʔ mewrarwer.


End file.
